


Mellow Yellow Insecurities

by SirGhirahim



Series: Transformers Animated Short Stories [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Insecurity, Loneliness, Peace, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: Bumblebee thinks about his insecurities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own any Charaters. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

**Mellow Yellow Insecurities.**

Bumblebee. He was fast, hyper, energetic and loud. Everybody that met him knew this. But there was something that not everybody knew. Sometimes he craved peace. Just five minutes to himself. To breathe. To think. Today was one of those days. He drove out to a field and lay down on the grass. It was just him.

No people... _To talk to._

No team mates... _To get attention from._

No friends... _To laugh with._

No family... _To be with._

Just him...By himself... _All alone._

Closing his eyes Bumblebee turned onto his side and curled up into a foetal position, so the world _and his problems_ would disappear.  


End file.
